Users who do not remember the web address of a particular site in which they are interested often must use a search engine to find the site. Specifically, the user typically types in a keyword, and then receives a search results page containing links that pertain to their search term. If a link on the search results page corresponds to the site in which they are interested, they can click on the corresponding site to be navigated to the site.